Purgatory? No, This is High School
by Wapomeo Huntress
Summary: Jacelyn Jones: (n); a sophomore who is the youngest sibling of a golden child and a trouble maker. She's up to set her troublemaker brother up and get over the golden child. Of course, she'll have help, with her freshmen cousin and her gossip filled bestie
1. Chapter 1

High school AU

High school. "The time of your life." they call it. Clearly they haven't attended recently. My name is Jacelyn Jones, sophomore and younger sister of the Jones Brothers. Killian and Liam Jones, to be quite honest, I look a lot like Killian and not at all Liam. Hell, Liam is the oddball. With his sand blonde hair and brown eyes, this compared to me and Killian who have dark hair and ice blue eyes. But enough about the intro shit.

Killian and I were on the roof of our suburban house, waiting for Liam. It was our Jones sibling tradition to lye on the roof the night before school let in for the year.

"Bailing on his own tradition. I don't believe him." I growled. Liam was probably looking for colleges. It was his senior year; he and his girlfriend were trying to get into the same college.

"It's okay Jace, besides you have the better brother to keep you company." Killian replied with his trademark smirk. I laughed. Killian was my brother, I never admitted this to his face, as to not inflate his ego even more.

"Ready for your junior year Killi?" I asked. He shrugged a little.

"I guess," I sighed. He was thinking of Milah. His girlfriend of a year and a half. She committed suicide a few months ago and it would take some serious thawing to get his heart to normal.

"Hey, you'll get through it. You're Killian Faolan Jones. Varsity football star, sister to the awesome Jacelyn Jones, and a fighter." I replied. Killian laughed and looked over at me.

"Thanks Jace, sometimes I just need to talk to you."

"Don't mention it Killi. It's my job as the supportive little sister." I beamed. He ruffled my hair and went into the house to go to bed. I followed not to far behind. I stared at my ceiling for a little while.

_Sophomore year, here I come._

_***~*LINEBREAK*~***_

My alarm blared the next morning. I rolled over to look at it. 5:45 it read.

_Fuck._ I thought.

I quite literally rolled out of bed and onto the floor, lying in self pity. I got up and threw a t-shirt, my leather jacket, jeans, and my boots. I tied my hair up and jogged downstairs to grab breakfast. I saw a note on the counter.

_Kill,_

_Take Jace to school, I'm already taking Taylor in._

_~Liam._

_La di freaking da._ I thought. For the oddest of reasons, Taylor and I did not get along. I think it's because she can't believe were siblings. Or that I'm too much like Kilian.

"Please tell me someone made-" he stopped when he noticed I stood in the kitchen with a note in my hand.

"Lemme guess, I'm supposed to take you to school?" I nodded. He grumbled and grabbed a Poptart.

"Lets go." I nodded and ran over to the garage where his car was parked, a red Mustang with black racing stripes. He hopped in the drivers seat and I sat shotgun. Killian roared out of the garage to our high school: Kalven High, Home of the Knights. We arrived and I strode out and ran into someone

"Watch where your going sophomore." I heard a voice growl. I rolled my eyes and strode to my locker where Wendy waited. She was a freshmen this year, along with Emma Swan's little brother Henry.

"Hey ya Wendy." I smiled at her. She waved shyly at me. I shoved my backpack into my locker and extracted my iPod and phone and tossed them in my pocket. Henry appeared behind her.

"Hey Jace, I brought Henry if that's okay." Wendy said I shrugged.

"I figured he was going to be shown around by his sister." I said. My own brother came behind me.

"Do you have my phone and charging cable from Liam?" I nodded and handed them to him. Liam had taken them from him, I managed to sneak into his room and steal them back. I thought of why this had become a thing.

"Thanks lass." He rabbled my hair. Just then, Emma Swan decided to grace us with her presence. Don't get me wrong, Emma isn't one of those bitchy popular people (See: Regina Mills), but she wasn't one to talk to people other then the school's golden couple, Mary Margret and David Nolan.

"Hey Henry, I thought I was going to show you around." She said glancing at me. I shrugged but noticed that Killian had stuck around.

"Sorry Emma, Wendy forgot and asked if her cousin Jace if I could join them." I gave a half salute as a greeting.

"Hi, but it's okay Henry, I'm not exactly one to argue with your sister. Partly because she's your sister and partly because she's a grade above me, so she probably knows more anyway." I smiled at her, trying not to have my rep ruined on my first day. Killian smiled at Emma, she frowned in response. I bit my tongue to prevent myself from commenting. Emma shrugged.

"It's alright Jace, I'll just take him off your hands. Thanks for the offer though. Killian." Emma said glancing at my brother, then grabbing hers. Killian bowed and walked to his locker. To conclude this mass communication with all my upperclassmen, Liam strode over.

"Heavens, it's a miracle, Liam Jones can indeed go a full fifty feet without his girlfriend." I said with heavy sarcasm. Wendy stifled a laugh. Liam rolled his eyes and glared at me.

"Don't get snarky with me Jacelyn." He said, using my full name. It took all my self-control not to lash out at him.

"What the fuck do you want Liam." I growled looking for an excuse to get away.

"I want to know where Killian's phone went."

"No fucking clue. It's his phone ask him." I replied.

"You took it out of my room." He argued. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I gave it back to him, why do you give a shit? You took it for unjust reasons. Speaking of which, why has it been since mom died, you've been the adult in the house? Killian and I are both perfectly fine with being treated as equals, not babies who need to be watched 24/7." I growled. I rolled my sleeves up, unknowingly revealing a tattoo on my left hand and one on my right arm.

"What the hell are those Jacelyn Maeve Jones?!" Liam growled. I rolled my eyes.

"If you had payed attention to me at all this summer you would've noticed them. Killian let me get them. But no... you were too busy Taylor to notice your little sister you walk out with her slightly older brother to get a tattoo. Killian has a compass on his right bicep." I told him. I actually liked them. I had a medium sized red rose in heavy black outline on my left hand. The one on my right arm read "Do it for the memories." with that I strode off to my first class, Wendy had been smart and found someone else to show her around before the argument. When I walked in I sat next to Ruby in the back. She looked up from her latest text that probably had the first round of daily gossip.

"Hey girlie, how's your morning been?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Liam finally noticed my tatts, took him long enough, I actually had to interact with Emma Swan and I hate high school." I said almost sarcastically. Ruby laughed.

"I do love your tatts, they're fabulous and totally suit you." She grinned, she helped me figure out what I wanted. I mean, I had a rough idea, but she cemented the idea into my head. I laughed and leaned back in my chair waiting for the teacher to show up.

**A/N: Hello! I know, I shouldn't be writing more, but this is an idea I've had for awhile so.. if you want a reference of Jace's tattoos, her rose one looks like Alex Gaskarth's (Google him, you will not be disappointed), only slightly smaller. **


	2. Chapter 2

I trudged my way out of homeroom and toward study hall. I looked at the board, sure enough there was a new supervisor, which meant new rules. I looked at the rules, not many dramatic changes. Then I looked at the chart. 

"A seating chart in study hall? Come on." I muttered. I found my seat in the back and sat down. Emma Swan sat across from me.

"Hi Jace." She said with a wave. I nodded and plugged in. I left one ear bud out in case of conversation. The melodious sound of All Time Low graced my ears. I of course started humming along.

"_She's dancin' alone, I'm ready to go, but she's so lost in the stereo. She's out of control, so beautiful."_ I sang. Emma smiled at me.

"All Time Low right?" I nodded.

"Thought so. I've only heard one or two of their songs. I'm more of an indie person." She commented. I shrugged.

"They're not for everyone I suppose." I took out one of my many sketch pads and started drawing. I saw Emma glance at my tattoo.

"Who let you get that?" She asked. I guess it was a bit strange, seeing a sophomore with not one, but two tattoos.

"Killian, people mistake him for eighteen a lot, so the people at the shop didn't question it. Though Liam is going to be pissed at the two of us tonight." Emma tilted her head.

"Liam Jones really is your brother? No offense, but you guys look nothing alike." I laughed.

"The number of times I get that a day is staggering. Though, I think Liam likes it that way. Not being associated with either me or Killian. It makes him feel, more above us." I commented almost bitterly. I remember a time where Liam wasn't always pretending to be our parent. Though that was long ago and I don't think we'll ever get that version of him back.

"I guess, that's kinda how David felt about his brother, James. He and Killian might've gotten along." I chuckled.

"Perhaps. Killian does quite well on the friends aspect, I just wish they'd stop getting him into trouble." I chuckled, as did Emma.

"Oh is that what it is? I thought Killian was just born with the ability for trouble to find him." I laughed at the comment.

"A homing beacon perhaps?" I proposed. Emma and I were laughing so much we didn't see the supervisor come over and look at the two of us.

"What are you doing Ms. Jones?" She asked, rather forcefully. I looked up at her.

"Casually making fun, or commenting depending on your choice of words, my brother's ability to have trouble find him. Emma here was just adding to the theory." I said with a hint of smart-alecness in my voice. Emma had to prevent herself from snickering. The supervisor just glared at us.

"Can you comment in a lower tone? You're disturbing the other students." Emma took over from here, knowing I didn't do sincerity well.

"We will, sorry miss." The supervisor nodded and walked back to her table. Emma and I almost burst out laughing again.

"That is the best description of what we were doing ever!" I laughed and rolled up my sleeves. Emma tilted her head.

"A sophomore with tattoos? That's not something you see everyday." I shrugged.

"Another one of the instances in which Killian found trouble and I got dragged along. I was okay with it." I smiled. Emma was reading it.

"Do it for the memories?" I nodded.

"Somethings I want to do things simply because I want the stories to tell people later on in life. It would be my life motto, except my motto is you are what you love, not who loves you. Which will probably be my next tattoo later on in life." Emma nodded.

"And the rose?" She asked. I grinned.

"It's virtually Alex Gaskarth's only without the banner." Emma smiled.

"Very daring, especially for a sophomore." She noted and smiled. The bell then rang for the end of class.

"Thanks for the laugh Jace, I needed that." I smiled and bowed.

"My pleasure Emma." Emma smiled and walked out. I then ran out to gym and threw my phone in the holder at the beginning of gym. I must've had my sleeves still rolled up because Mrs. Brown looked at me.

"Ms. Jone's what is that on your arm and your hand."

"It's a Sharpie with baby powder and I got dared by Killian to keep it on for the entire year." Mrs. Brown nodded. I walked out and sat at the end of the of the locker bench. Mary Margret sat across from me.

"Hello Jacelyn." Mary Margret smiles. I gave her a salute.

"How many times have I told you to call me Jace?" She laughed slightly.

"Too many?" She proposed. I nodded and started getting changed. I finished and went to sit next to Ruby.

"Nice lie Jace. Just don't let MM hear it." She noted. I nodded.

"You'll vouch if Stricter gets involved right?" She put her hand over her heart in the most dramatic way possible.

"I'm insulted that you have to ask. No dip I will; I'd be a shitty friend otherwise." I laughed. Oh Ruby, so dramatic...

"Well, just double checking. Can never be sure with you." She laughed and Mrs. Brown told us all to go into the gym and run three laps. The others groaned as I grinned and bolted ahead of the crowd. I finished all of mine without breaking a sweat and we went about gym as Ruby ranted to me about how much she hated Victor. In all honesty, I know she's into him. She's just too damn stubborn to admit it. Too damn soon, Mrs. Brown ushered us into the locker room and had us change. I changed quickly and ran out to the next class. Casually bumping into Killian.

"Liam knows about me taking the phone and if anyone asks about the tattoo: it's Sharpie with baby powder that I dared you to keep on the rest of the year." Killian grinned.

"Thanks lass, I owe ya one." He said. I smirked.

"Technically, you owe me like five things but I digress." Killian laughed as we parted ways and went to my next class.

**A/N: Sorry this too 5ever. I kept getting distracted by shiny things (and projects, grades and other fun shit :P) Can't promise when the next update will come out. Sorry /:**


	3. Chapter 3

I walked into science, one of my last classes thankfully. I crashed in my seat in the back. One of the people to walk in was Wendy.

"Yo Wend!" I called out to her. She looked up and smiled. I motioned her to come over, she seemed hesitant, but eventually came and joined me.

"Hey Jace, why are you sitting in the back?" She asked. Oh how I forgot how innocent Wendy could be.

"Helpful hint, if you want to get away with things, but actually get some work done: sit in the back. How's your day been?" I asked her, she shrugged.

"Could be worst, haven't made any enemies yet. Well, except Jane." She replied. I chuckled at the comment.

"Well you and Jane have been enemies for as long as I can remember." Wendy smiled, knowing it was true. The teacher strode in and looked at Wendy, then at me.

"Miss. Darling, is it better that you sit up front?" She said. Wendy laughed, along with me.

"It's okay, Jace's my cousin, she's already functionally corrupted me already. If that's what you're worried about." Wendy answered politely. I smirked ever so slightly. The teacher nodded and started the lesson. Wendy obediently listened in, but since it was the first day, I gave up on listening to the same rules in different voice. So I threaded my headphones through my shirt and turned on my music. Coincidently, the first song to start playing was Reckless And The Brave by All Time Low. I grinned and silently sang along. Wendy raised her eyebrows at me until she saw that my hair was down. Then she just nodded and ignored it. I glanced at the clock and saw we had about one more songs worth of time left. So the next song to play was The End. By My Chemical Romance. I sang quietly and as soon as the song ended, I put it on pause and unplugged myself. The bell rang and I tied my hair back up.

"Jace, can I come over to your place?" Wendy asked. I nodded and went to my locker to be greeted by Killian.

"Are you having Ruby over?" He asked slightly like he didn't want her over.

"No, but I'm having Wendy over. Why? You and Liam having the team over?" He nodded and I sighed.

"Alright, but if it turns into a giant ass party, I'm not helping clean up vomit." Killian hugged me.

"Thanks Jace. I owe ya."

"Again with the owing me, your up to six Kill. Does this mean I need to get a ride home with someone else?" I replied. Killian nodded as he walked to the gym to go to the locker room. I groaned and went to find Emma. She was leaning against her car having a heated argument with someone who looked vaugley familiar, but I couldn't place him for the life of me. As I got closer, he left and Emma remained standing there fuming.

"Hi Emma, is this a bad time?" I asked. Emma looked up and faked a smile for me.

"No Jace, what can I help you with?" I looked at my feet.

"Killian and Liam have practice, and I missed the buses forgetting that minor detail." Emma smiled at me.

"Hop in Jace, I've been in your shoes more than once." I smiled and got in the other door. Emma put the key in the ignition and pulled out.

"You can play your music. You seem to have decent taste." Emma commented. I nodded and pulled out my iPod and started playing Low by Sleeping With Sirens. We both started singing along as loud as possible.

"_You make me feel low. You make me feel low. 'Cause I tried so hard to convince myself it's okay that I feel this way. You make me feel low. Don't make me feel low. If I can't have you I'd be by myself 'cause you know that I need you so." _We belted the chorus, laughing along. Then the song ended and we were laughing our asses off.

"I didn't peg you for a Sleeping With Sirens fan." I mentioned. Emma shrugged.

"My ex introduced me to them." She said.

"Lemme guess, via If I'm James Dean?" I proposed. She laughed but nodded.

"Yeah, is that cliché or what?" I laughed and nodded as well. Too soon, we pulled up to my house.

"Thanks for the ride Emma." I said gathering my things.

"Thanks again for the laugh Jace. You seem to be good at doing that." Emma smiled.

"It must be in the genes." I replied with a mock bow. Emma laughed and drove off. I made my way inside and waited for Wendy's parents to drop her off. I put my iPod on my dock and let the music play. The first song to come up was slowly but surely, Mama. I smiled and hummed along as I forged my parents signatures on the various rule sheets I'd been given that day. As the song came to an end, the doorbell rang. I lowered the volume ever so slightly to go answer the door. Waiting for me was Wendy and her mom.

"Hello Jacelyn," she said like it was a bitter taste on her tongue. I smiled sickly sweet.

"Hello Mrs. Darling. I'll have Liam drive her back before nine." Yes, I lost the right to call her my aunt when my mom died. Wendy's mom nodded and left. Wendy walked into the house and followed me to my room. Somewhere in Neverland had started playing over the speakers. Wendy was kind of swaying to the tune so I turned it up.

"What song is this?" She asked. I smiled at her.

"I'm so happy you asked. This little gem is called Somewhere in Neverland by All Time Low. A band I seriously need to get you into." She smiled and quietly hummed to the end of the chorus.

"_Wendy we can get away, I promise if your with me say the words and we'll find away. And I can be your lost boy, your last chance your "everything better" plan. Oh, somewhere in Neverland."_ She was smiling at it.

"I assume it's one giant Peter Pan reference." I nodded.

"Kinda yeah. I forgot to mention, Killian's holding a party here tonight with the rest of the team. Do you want to stay here for that?" She nodded.

"Sure, why not." I smiled ever so slightly.

"Awesome." We sat in a comfortable silence when the song changed over to Polaroids and Postcards by Sleeping With Sirens. Wendy laughed.

"Do you only have two bands on your iPod?" I shook my head.

"Nah, more like twenty but this is my All Time Faves playlist. So these bands show up a lot." Wendy nodded when suddenly, downstairs got very noisy.

"Fuck they're here."

**A/N: YAY CHAPTER THREE! I'm sorry it took a little while but at least it didn't take that long. I don't own any of the songs in the chapter, though I _highly_ recommend you check them _all_ out. Also, if you have any guesses on who the mystery dude is, leave me a guess in the reviews! And yes Luna, I am using Jane XD. **


	4. Chapter 4

I looked down the stairs as what seemed like thousands of teenagers poured into my house. Wendy was standing next to me.

"Wendy, get into my room, blare my iPod, lock the door, let no one in but me. I'm going to see if I can grab some food for us before this all gets too insane." I instructed her. Wendy nodded once and ran back to the only safe room in the Jones household. I darted down the stairs and into the main floor. A crappy pop song blared over the speakers. I almost put my headphones to drown out the noise. I approached the kitchen. I looked at all the upperclassman here. Some I recognized from Killian and Liam, or some even from Taylor. I got to the kitchen and grabbed several bags of candy from my stash, a flat of soda, my secret thing of rum that only Killian knew about, and a bag of chips.

"Not joining the party I see." I heard someone say behind me. I turned around to see Emma. I smiled and shook my head.

"No way in hell. I don't do well with upperclassman. Excluding you and my brothers, I'm hiding out with Wendy in my room." Emma laughed. I waved to her and ran back toward the stairs. I saw some other people who I knew. I saw the guy who was arguing in the parking lot with Emma, but still couldn't place him. Then I saw a flash of brown and red hair.

"Ruby!?" I exclaimed. Ruby looked over at me, she was holding a solo cup in her hand.

"Hey Jace, what's upp." she slurred ever so slightly. I took her cup from her and smelled it. It reeked of rum and punch.

"God damn, one of the seniors spiked the punch," I muttered. I turned to Ruby. "Ruby, go home, your drunk." I said sternly. She shook her head and stumbled off. I groaned and went to find Killian in the mess. I looked at all the couples making out in various places. I ran upstairs and bashed on my door.

"Wendy! It's me!" Wendy opened the door. I gave her the supplies.

"Stay here, some idiot senior spiked the punch, do not drink my rum." I told her. Wendy promptly nodded and shut the door. I ran back downstairs and hunted for Killian through the crowd. I found him talking for some dirty blonde hair dude.

"Killian Faolan Jones, we need to talk." I almost growled. He stopped laughing and looked at me.

"Before I even ask, I want you to meet my buddy from the football team, Robin Locksley. Robin, this is my little sister Jace." Robin stuck his hand out for me to shake. I saw he had a lion tattoo on his arm.

"Nice to meet you Robin. Killian, one of the seniors spiked the punch and Ruby's already had some." Killian's eyes went wide.

"Shit, thanks Jace. Socialize will ya?" He said before running off. I looked at Robin.

"You don't seem like one to come to one of these things." I said. Robin shook his head.

"I'm more of a smaller party." He said. I hadn't noticed it before, but he had a British accent. It wasn't like mine or Killian's that only came out when we were pissed or were talking too fast. It was full on and I would be lying if I didn't kind of find it attractive.

"Nice tattoo by the way." I said motioning to his arm. He smiled.

"Thanks, have to keep it covered for school. Yours are quite impressive." He replied motioning to my hand and arm.

"Thanks, I don't cover them. The teachers believe the lie of it's Sharpie covered in baby powder that Killian dared me to keep on the entire year." Robin chuckled. I facepalmed.

"Shit... Look, nice meeting you Robin, but I left my freshie cousin in my room and I promised I'd only be gone a few minutes. So, I'll see ya around." I ran off and back up to my bedroom.

"Wendy it's me." I said, knocking on the door. She opened up.

"What the hell took took you so long!?" Wendy exclaimed. I went in and shut the door.

"Killian made me socialize with one of his friends." She raised her eyebrow.

"Who?" I shrugged

"Robin Locksley. Must be a junior." Wendy smiled.

"I know his little brother Roland, he's in 7th grade. I see him at the library all the time." I smiled. A kid brother, cute.

"Well, that's good information to know." My iPod was blaring King For A Day by Pierce the Veil.

"I told you I have more than two bands on my iPod!" I exclaimed. Wendy double clicked the menu button.

"Yeah, but it's featuring Kellin Quinn." I frowned.

"What can I say, his voice is hot. So is he." I shrugged. Wendy rolled her eyes but laughed.

"Whatever chica..." She said sitting on the floor. I laughed and opened a bag of gummy worms.

"Do you know anything about a junior named Peter Pan?" Wendy asked. I nearly choked on a gummy worm.

"Why?" I asked cautiously.

"Because I ran into him at the library today and he seemed nice, I was wondering if you knew him." I stiffened where I was sitting.

"Wendy, promise me you'll never talk to him. Yes I know him and he's bad news. Don't go near him and his crew." She nodded like she understood, but was also doubting it.

"Alright Jace. Does he go to Kalvin?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No, he goes to Neverland Prep. He doesn't have anyone who goes to Kalvin." _thankfully._ I wanted to add on, but chose not to. I heard the noise downstairs get quieter. I looked at the clock, 10:00 it read.

"SHIT! We were supposed to have you home before nine!" I exclaimed, climbing out my window. Wendy followed behind me and we ran to her house as fast as our legs would carry us. Which was faster for me then it was for her. We finally reached her house and a very angry Mr. Darling greeted us.

"Jacelyn Maeve Jones, care to explain why your bringing my daughter home at such an ungodly hour?" He interrogated me. I sighed.

"Killian was throwing a party, I was hanging out with her in my room not wanting her to get drunk, we lost track of time and we got here as fast as we could on foot." Mr. Darling did not look impressed, but ushered Wendy inside anyway. I dragged myself back to my house and crashed into my bed to be lulled to sleep by Stomach Tied In Knots by Sleeping With Sirens.

**A/N: Thank you sooo much for the support on the last chapter. I love you guys and to thank you, I GIVE YOU TWO UPDATES IN ONE WEEKEND :D. I'm so happy I got to bring Pan, Robin, and Roland into the picture :)**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning to the sound of The New National Anthem by Peirce the Veil grace my ears. I slammed the alarm and sat up. I darted down the stairs and looked around. The house wasn't as bad a mess as it could've been, but it still looked like it had taken a beating. I looked on the counter where Liam's keys were supposed to be. As usual, they were gone and in their place, a note. I groaned and read it.

_Killian, _

_If you and Jace don't make it to the bus, you're screwed. I took the mustangs keys._

I looked at the clock. 6:51. We would have to be out the door by 7 if we wanted to make the bus.

"I hate you Liam Henry Jones!" I screamed running upstairs, proceeding to pound on Killian door.

"What!?" Killian exclaimed groggily through the door.

"Liam took the Mustangs keys. We have to catch the bus. It's 6:52, the bus shows up at seven. _MOVE!"_ I exclaimed running into my room. I thank the gods above I didn't smell too bad from the party. I threw on a band tank, shorts and my converse. I grabbed my iPod and phone. I ran down the stairs.

"Killian if you don't get down here in three seconds I'm leaving without you!" With this development, Killian ran down.

"Let's go!" I ran out with Killian not to far behind, we made it to the bus stop just as the bus was pulling up. Wendy looked at the two of us, as did the rest of the freshmen that were standing there.

"What are you two doing here?" Wendy asked. I groaned.

"Our no good for anything, Mr. High and Mighty on the totem pole brother took Killian's keys this morning and didn't tell us verbally, just a note on the counter, that I didn't see until about," I looked at my phone, "six minutes ago." Wendy laughed a little. We made our way onto the bus and I sat in the front with Wendy next to me. Thankfully, we were the last stop on the run so it wouldn't be too long until we got to school so I could give Liam a good, sisterly, beating.

"Well, I guess he didn't know what state Killian was going to be in. He was just making sure you two didn't get hurt." I glared at her.

"Well the least he could've done was leave the note on my door. Or told me last night." I exclaimed. Wendy threw up her hands in surrender. The bus was pulling into school and I looked out to the student parking lot where I saw Liam's Jeep. I was the first off and stormed to my locker and shoved what I needed in. I looked around for Liam until I saw him with his football buddies.

"Liam Henry Jones, what the bloody hell were you thinking!?" I exclaimed as I walked over. The football players that were standing around him parted like the Red Sea around me. With Liam being a senior, they fully knew what I was capable of, even though I was two or three years younger than them.

"I'm sorry for worrying about your safety Jacelyn! I didn't know how hungover Killian would be. Is it now a crime to worry about my baby sister?" He argued with me.

"Liam, you know he had none of the punch, which one of _your_ friends spiked. He couldn't have been hung over. I hid all the alcohol that we owned in my room for that very reason." I yelled at him. At the mention of the punch being spiked, he raised his eyebrow.

"The punch wasn't spiked Jacelyn." I rolled my eyes.

"Then, how was it I found Ruby, a sophomore for those who don't know, with a cup of punch that looked to be round four at the least that reeked of rum?" Some of the football players started talking amongst themselves. I shook my head.

"You know what? I'm too damn tired to deal with your bullshit, I'm going to class, we'll deal with this later." I stormed off in the direction of homeroom. I slumped in the back and plugged into my music for a little while. In The End by Black Veil Brides began to play. The Internet had introduced me to them. They weren't half bad either. I saw Ruby, looking extremely hungover, sit next to me.

"Thank you for sending me home when you did." She said, holding her head. I smiled and pulled out my Advil holder out of my back pocket.

"Taken one of these bad boys today?" I asked. Ruby shook her head. I poured out two tablets.

"They help with the headache, if you can, take 'em dry." Ruby nodded and took them dry. The teacher did roll call and sent us to our next class. I dragged myself to study hall and sat in my seat in the back. Emma sat across from me and smiled.

"Nice to see you survived your brothers party. Where were you?" She asked. I shrugged and looked up.

"I'm not much of a party person. Also, a) I don't want drunk teenagers having sex in my room and b) someone had to watch Wendy." Emma nodded.

"Well, that would be a good idea if you were stuck in that situation." I laughed and looked down at the paper I was currently doodling on. I had drawn out, surprisingly from memory, Robin's tattoo.

"Isn't that Robin Locksley's tatt?" Emma asked. I shrugged, I had to admit it was a pretty cool and simple design. Just a lion in a black box.

"Yeah, I saw it last night. What is he anyway? Junior or senior?" I asked looking up.

"He's a junior, used to date Regina when they were sophomores. It didn't end on the smoothest of terms but could've been worst." I nodded. He and Regina seemed like polar opposites. Robin had a slight sense of morals, Regina didn't. The bell rang and I ran to music to be greeted by Robin.

"Hello Jace." He smiled at me. I smiled back.

"'Ello Robin. I didn't know you played an instrument." I said sitting down in the risers.

"I do. Guitar." He replied sitting next to me.

"Awesome, I'm a singer. I play a little of guitar." The teacher walked into the room.

"Okay, your first project of the year is to pair up with someone who isn't in your grade and perform a cover of a song that sums up the pair of you. This will be due by the day of homecoming. Begin." Robin looked at me.

"You're a sophomore right?" I nodded.

"Well, wanna be partners?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Why the hell not." Robin grinned.

"Awesome. Well we can start with introductions. My name is Robin William Locksley, I'm 16, I have a little brother named Roland who's a 7th grader, I live with my mom, and my favorite color is green." Robin said. I smiled and thought for a moment.

"My name is Jacelyn Maeve Jones, I'm 15, I have two older brothers Killian and Liam, I live with them and my favorite colors are red and blue." Robin nodded and took out a composition notebook.

"Alright, what songs do you think describe you?" He asked. I thought for several moments.

"She's a Rebel by Green Day, Do It Now, Remember it Later by Sleeping With Sirens, King For A Day by Pierce the Veil, and For Baltimore by All Time Low." He wrote them all down. I pulled a spare sheet of paper out of my back pocket.

"And what about you?" I asked.

"American Idiot by Green Day, If You Can't Hang by Sleeping With Sirens, SING by My Chemical Romance, and Angel With A Shotgun by The Cab." I scrawled them all down.

"I have all but Angel With A Shotgun on my iPod so that's good. What do you have in mind Robin?" I asked wanting to know what was behind the idea.

"Well, what I was thinking was we do a mash up of two of the songs now, and then do another check towards the end of the project." I nodded. That was a pretty good idea. The bell than rang signaling the end of class.

"See ya Friday Jace." Robin called as he ran out the door. I nodded and started to pack up to get to my next class.


	6. Chapter 6

I walked into my next class with a slight smile on my face. I had art with Ruby and some other upperclassman. I sat in a seat that Ruby had saved for me and she grinned at me.

"You have a "I'm attracted to someone" face and you haven't had that since the 8th grade." Ruby pointed out and we both winced at the memory of the 8th grade. Lets just say: that was not the best year for either of us. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Yeah well, you would too if Robin Locksley had just willingly been paired with you for a music assignment." I commented.

"Nice catch. He's definitely a looker and the accent: kill me now. Though I hear he dated Regina Mills." She mused. I rolled my eyes at her. Always boy crazy, that Ruby, but that's one of the reasons I loved her.

"So? I'm not friends with Regina meaning he's fair game. Plus, they dated last year, so they've probably let bye gones be bye gones. If not, oh well." I argued back. Ruby made a point notion with her head. The teacher gave us our first assignment: do a piece using our favorite elements of our life. I was sketching on scratch paper Killian's mustang. I was also plotting of what lyrics I wanted flowing out the window, and where it was. Ruby was doing something with her dog and her favorite red trench coat, but I couldn't really see it. The bell was going to ring in five minutes, so the teacher had us start putting our things in folders. I strolled down to the science room and sat in the same place as yesterday. Wendy came and sat next to me.

"Can I tell you something and not have you freak?" Wendy asked as she sat down.

"Shoot kid, as long as you didn't kill anyone." I joked. Wendy laughed and shook her head no.

"Peter asked me out and I said yes. One date won't kill me right?" My eyes went wide and my mouth almost dropped.

"Okay, I'm not going to tell that you can't go, because we both know how that's going to end. But I am going to give you cousinly advice coming from someone who has dated him: be bloody careful. If Pan can think he can play you like pawn, he won't hesitate to." I told her stone serious. Wendy nodded in slight hesitation.

"Thanks Jace, I'll owe ya one." I nodded as the teacher started teaching. I popped one earbud in and coincidently, SING by My Chem started to play. I chuckled quietly and hummed along quietly. The bell rang earlier than the teacher would've liked, but I was happy to get out of there. I ran to my locker and grabbed my bag. Emma caught me walking out the door.

"Jace, need a ride?" She asked. I smiled.

"I'll take it if you're offering." She grinned and nodded. I followed her to her yellow Volkswagen Bug.

"And it was called yellow..." I sang as a joke. Emma laughed and popped in the drivers side. I hopped in the passenger seat.

"Can you blare some angry music, today was not the best day for me." She requested. I plugged my phone into the speakers and started to blare Devil's Choir by Black Veil Brides.

"Nothing says angry like some good new fashion metal." I grinned and headbangged along. Emma smiled and sang along. The song ended and I started Thanks to You by All Time Low. Emma grinned and hummed along.

_Thanks to you, I'm not myself, I'm all strung out. That much is clear. And I'll spend my whole lifetime with your lifeline wrapped around my throat._

"This is more of what I needed." She said.

"Well, bitter Alex Gaskarth's songwriting does make relationship problems disappear down the drain. That's actually how I discovered them." I noted to her. It was true, the day I broke up with Pan, I was looking for punk rock breakup songs and one of them was Keep the Change You Filthy Animal and I thought that summed up my situation perfectly.

"I guess I've got to look deeper into their music then." Emma replied as she pulled up at my house. I nodded and unplugged my phone.

"Thanks for the music and the ride Jace." I smiled and nodded.

"Technically I should be thanking you." I said. Emma shrugged at me.

"But I needed an excuse to not go straight home and to get out of an awkward situation." She replied. I nodded, knowing the feeling. Killian did that to me all the time, which was I was drawing his mustang for art class. When he felt the urge to disappear, he'd take me out for a drive and we went where ever as long as it wasn't near the house. Emma pulled out of the driveway and disappeared towards her house I presumed. I walked into the characteristically empty house. I walked up to my room and set out to blare Outlines by All Time Low. I stared at the ceiling, seeing as it was the second day of school and we had no homework yet. So I lost myself in the music. Which knowing me, wasn't all that difficult to do.

_***~*LINEBREAK*~***_

I hadn't noticed I'd fallen asleep until I woke up when Killian came home.

"Jace! You here?" He called from the front door.

"In my room!" I called back. Killian came bounding up the stairs and opened my door.

"Hey lass, Liam's at Taylor's," he started.

"When is he not?" I asked with a scoff. Killian just laughed at me before continuing.

"Well, he won't be home before dinner so what do you want?" He asked. I thought for a moment.

"Just call in pizza, I'll do a burger." Killian nodded and smiled slightly.

"Alright, go back to your music." He said walking out of my room and down the stairs. The song at this point was Sweet Blasphemy by Black Veil Brides. I hummed to the tune and did some drawings, one of them being Alex Gaskarth on stage with his famous lime green electric singing Outlines. Of course, it was an anime version, me not knowing how to do realistic drawings for the life of me. The door bell rang and I ran down to get it.

"That was devilishly fast." I thought. I opened it up to see a police man standing there.

"Is this the house of the Jones's?" he asked. I tilted my head.

"Yes, what did Killian do this time?" I asked with a bit of humor in my voice.

"I'm here about Liam Jones Miss. Are your parents here?" He asked. Killian came from behind me.

"I'm her older brother, Killian. Liam is the eldest, what happened?"

"I'm sorry to have to tell you that Liam Henry Jones, is dead."

And with that, I collapsed.

**A/N: DUH DUH DUH! And Luna if you got the foreshadowing, I applaud you XD love y'all :) **


End file.
